


御幸前辈遥控器

by pushersakura



Category: Misawa - Fandom, 御沢 - Fandom, 御泽 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-31
Updated: 2021-01-31
Packaged: 2021-03-17 21:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29106816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pushersakura/pseuds/pushersakura
Kudos: 2





	御幸前辈遥控器

2021御泽月贺文，高中御泽

一  
我，泽村荣村，在17岁生日当天，好像得到了，不得了的魔法力量。  
简单来说，我好像能操纵御幸前辈的行动。

事情发生在生日当天的晚上。和大家一起在食堂吃晚饭时，御幸前辈习惯的坐在我的左边。  
今天晚餐里有最近食堂阿姨新研发出的秘制鸡块，每人两块。是我心中最近美味食物排行榜的NO1。  
小小的鸡块很快就被我狼吞虎咽的下了肚，意犹未尽的仗着自己是生日的理由，准备再向阿姨要两块。  
被告知不巧的是，今天练习时间有点长，现在这个时间点鸡块早已被分完了。  
悻悻地回到座位，看到御幸前辈盘子里的鸡块还丝毫未动。  
正在御幸前辈把筷子伸向鸡块时，  
*鸡块！！*脑内不知哪里的来的闪光，心里呐喊道  
【神啊！！看在我今天是生日的面子上！！请让御幸前辈把鸡块让给我！！】  
心里闪完这个不可能的想法或者说是心愿后，神奇的事情发生了。  
御幸前辈的筷子明显在空中停顿了下，过了几秒后继续伸向鸡块。  
夹起一块后，放到了我的碗里。一边说着“今天泽村你生日？算你的生日礼物，给你了。”

“哎？？？？”我发出了今天最大音量的惊叹。  
“泽村！！吵死了！！”被仓持前辈不耐烦地从后面打了打头。

“不要鸡块？那我自己吃了”御幸撇了撇眉，准备把鸡块收回。  
“御幸前辈！！不要动！！我吃！！已经是我的鸡块了！”赶紧护住自己许愿得来的鸡块，夹起就马上塞进了自己的嘴里。  
*啊，果然好好吃！！！御幸前辈今天是怎么回事，对我这么好？是不是有什么阴谋？看来刚刚的内心呐喊还是有用的嘛哈哈哈*  
一边感叹一边想着，*不会吧？难道是生日特别的，神可以听见我的愿望的设定？哈哈哈哈我在想什么啊*  
自己也摇了摇头，看来是最近奇幻类的少女漫画看太多了。

不过眼睛却不自觉的瞥向御幸前辈碗里的最后一块鸡块。  
*但是。。。要不再试试？*  
于是，又在心里许愿【请让御幸前辈再把碗里最后的鸡块让给我】。  
惊喜又可怕的是，御幸前辈再次按照我心里的愿望，把自己的最后一块鸡块分给了我。

*。。。。。？？*带着不解，但也心满意足的吃完了意外得来的鸡块。

那天晚上，我尝试了好几次。  
一起去便利店时，【请让御幸前辈买布丁给我】  
在自动饮料机前【请让御幸前辈买热可可给我】  
一起进入浴室洗澡时【请让御幸前辈帮我搓背】  
出来浴室后【请让御幸前辈帮我吹头发】  
洗完澡后到前辈的房间后【请让御幸前辈帮我擦护手霜和涂甲油】  
之后还提出了【请让御幸前辈帮我写今天的数学作业】

。。。。等等等等。  
除了写作业这个不知为什么御幸前辈没有照做，其他竟然都一一实现了。  
神啊，如果这是愿望的话，这实现的也太多了吧？  
与其说是实现愿望，不如说是御幸前辈按照我心中的指令去行动了。  
顺便也大概搞清了触发实现指令的条件。  
首先，心中的指令只对御幸前辈有效。自己也心中也悄悄的对仓持和小春以及其他人发出指令，完全没人回应。  
其次，一定要在御幸前辈在身旁比较近的距离的时候，发出指令才有效。如果离得太远或者说是根本不在视野里，就算心中发出了指令，御幸前辈也完全不会照做。  
以及指令一定要加上御幸前辈这个主语以及完成的行动只能与自己有关，如果对着空气想要随便某个人完成某个事情或者让御幸前辈帮小春或者其他人吹头发这种，也不会生效。  
最后，好像是指令要符合常识或是说不能发一些异想天开的指令。  
比如那天晚上在御幸前辈准备睡觉前，我心里默默的发出指令，【请让御幸前辈现在开始接我200个球】。前辈就完全没有理会我。

虽然有各种各样的条件和限制，但在神奇的一天结束前，躺在床上想着，今天大概是目前为止，最神奇以及幸福的一个生日了。

然后也。。发现了一个关于自己事实，完成各种指令愿望时候的御幸前辈很温柔，看着这样的前辈，心，不争气的跳的很快。  
*有求必应。。。吗？感觉。。。感觉就像看的少女漫画里，男女主人公交往后，男生的表现，温柔又宠溺的完成女主的愿望。  
虽然我不可能是女主。。。  
所以前辈和某个人交往后，就会这么温柔好脾气的对待那个人吗？  
生日限定的魔法，到了明天就会恢复正常吧。*

想到这里，心不自觉的又紧紧的难受了一下。  
即使迟钝如我，也知道这种起伏不定的起起落落的心情大概叫什么了，这就是传说中的，恋爱心情吗？

17岁生日的那天，我好像得到了什么，但同时也好像又失去了些什么。

二  
“噢噢噢噢噢噢？？？”在御幸前辈房间里我又发出了超大音量的喊叫。，  
“笨蛋泽村，这么晚了声音轻点！还有！！不要动，说了要帮你吹头发了”

这是？？这是？？。。。这是怎么回事。  
原本已经不抱希望的我，生日过后的晚上又在洗澡后悄悄的在内心发出指令，  
【请让御幸前辈帮我吹头发】。  
没想到之后御幸前辈马上说我平时吹头发吹的太慢了，便要帮我吹头发。

魔法难道还在生效？！  
“嘿嘿”我稍微正了正坐姿。身后御幸前辈打开了从抽屉里拿出的吹风机。  
不管了，本来就不喜欢吹头发，有御幸前辈帮忙是最好了。  
“呼——呼——”  
房间里都是吹风机的声响，我悄悄侧了侧头，能看到御幸前辈的侧脸。认真吹我的头发的前辈的侧脸。

*可恶。。。御幸前辈为什么连吹头发的姿势都这么帅啊，可恶眼镜！*  
*御幸前辈以后也会这样，帮某一个不认识的女生吹头发吗？不行不行！！我要诅咒御幸前辈以后喜欢的人都是光头，这样御幸前辈这辈子只帮我吹过头发了哇哈哈哈哈*  
一边毫无边际的发散着自己丑陋的想法，一边又悄悄的开始欣赏某个眼镜男的侧脸。  
房间空调开的可能有些高，加上吹风机的热度，御幸前辈的脸有点红。御幸前辈眼中的我的脸，一定更红。

说来自己这个能力还真是方便。  
如果自己是个喜欢御幸前辈的女生，那现在一定就是少女漫画的开端了吧，可以指示御幸前辈这个那个了。  
嗯。。。我想的这个那个可不是什么奇怪的事情，只是些比朋友和队友再多一点的肢体接触而已。

。。。。被自己龌龊的想法吓了一跳，但是。。。或许可以试试下个这样的指令？  
毕竟这个能力不知道什么时候消失，也许明天就没有了，而且既然现在知道了自己的心情，也从不指望和御幸前辈有什么发展和结果，不如就让我任性和大胆一下，比队友再多一点点的。。。多一点点就好。。。  
恩。。。。。。恩。。。。恩。。。。。  
憋了五分钟后，连头发都吹干了。  
我才在心中憋出了自己的“任性”指令。  
【请让御幸前辈摸摸我的头】

*啊！！！！我在干什么！泽村荣纯！！！你也太纯情了吧！！是狗吗？？我是狗吗？？怎么这种情况下也只能想出摸头这种事情？？*

“泽村，头发已经干了，早点回去睡吧”  
御幸前辈一边轻声说道，一边用有些许粗糙但又很温暖的大手覆上我的头，轻轻的揉了两下。  
我转头对上御幸前辈的眼神，透过折映出自己脸的眼镜，御幸前辈眼含笑意，仿佛真的在怜爱的看着宠物店的小动物般，那样温柔的眼神。

啊！爷爷！爸爸！妈妈！！对不起！！我可能真的是狗！！！仿佛已经能看到被摸着头，自己疯狂乱摇的尾巴了。  
顾不上自己快要跳爆的心脏，今天还是早点回去睡觉吧，梦里就可以做一只可以被御幸前辈一直摸头的狗狗。。。。

片冈监督，今天语文课上学的成语，无可救药，说的就是我现在这种样子吧。

三  
“小春酱～～”  
“荣纯。。停停停，虽然不知道你最近遇到了什么好事，但可不可以不要这么恶心的叫我”春市向我投来了鄙夷的眼神。  
“哇哈哈哈哈，看的出来吗？我最近心情很好？”我不好意思地挠挠后脑勺。  
“连降谷都看的出来好吗！”  
“连降谷。。。连是什么意思”身后幽幽的传来降谷的嘀咕声。  
我心情很好的穿过人堆，回到自己的教室座位上，托着脸开始回想自己最近幸福的暗恋生活。

如果有世界上暗恋的人的幸福度排名，我一定在第一。  
因为让喜欢的人按照自己指令行动的魔法，到现在都还奇迹般的存在着。  
虽然内心被纯洁荣纯天使束缚着，对御幸前辈的指令只是停留在【摸头】【拍肩】这种程度的肢体接触上，但内心的恶魔荣纯不要脸的增加了频率。  
现在早上洗漱会被前辈摸头，练习结束会被前辈摸头，睡前也会被前辈摸头。  
啊哈哈哈，前辈真是喜欢摸头呢。恩，虽然是自己下的指令。  
拖前辈的福，最近自己的状态异常的好，球都能准确无误的投到御幸前辈指定的位置。  
不过奇怪的是，自己下的让御幸前辈多接球的指令，却一次都没有成功过。所以说应该还是有什么其他的隐藏条件的，不过现在这样也好，现在自己很满足于和御幸前辈之间的肢体指令。

嗯～让我来想想看，今天是不是要更近一步呢。从书桌里拿出少女漫画开始研究起来，

“嘻嘻嘻，今天要不试试手吧。”

今天晚上是和御幸前辈一起去便利店的日子。  
在连续几个周三晚上和御幸前辈在便利店偶遇之后，不知何时变成了两人默契的在周三晚上，结伴一起去便利店。

在便利店买好冰淇淋，御幸前辈也挑好了要买的必需品，我们便一起踏上了回宿舍的路。  
宿舍与便利店之间是条没什么人的小路，路灯也零星的站着几盏，月光细细的撒在我们前进的路上。  
并排一边说着没什么营养的闲话，我一边吃着冰淇淋。  
平时不太吃冰激凌的我，要说为什么特地买了这个，嗯，这是我计划中的道具。  
今天想让御幸前辈帮我暖手。  
在少女漫画中，经常有冬天女主人公说手冷，然后手被握住，哈气暖手的情节，无论怎么样都想试试这样的状况。  
但是。。。等不到冬天，谁知道冬天还有没有这样的好机会。  
现在，盛夏的六月，在吃完冰激凌之后，我突然停住了脚步。向着前方的御幸前辈说，  
“御幸前辈，我手好冷”  
“哈？今天我记得晚上也有25度吧？”御幸前辈无语的说道。  
“但是。。但是我刚刚吃好冰激凌有点冷到了，而且你不是常说手是投手的生命嘛。。。就。。。”越说越没有底气，渐渐的低下了头，连自己都觉得真是个烂借口。  
没办法了，心中开始默念【请让御幸前辈帮我暖手】。

“唉。。”御幸前辈叹了口气。  
“泽村，来吧，手给我”御幸前辈无奈的拉过我的左手，用他的大手轻轻的把我的手，温柔的包围了起来。  
“确实有点冷，那这样吧”  
前辈拿着我的手，贴上了他自己的脸颊。  
“哎？？？？”被御幸前辈的举动吓了一跳。  
“泽村，正好我现在挺热的，顺便帮我脸降降温吧？”

这又是在干什么？？？这个举动又超出了我看的少女漫画的学习范围。

我是第一次摸御幸前辈的脸，皮肤好像比我的硬，但是同时还是软软的，很干净又光滑。  
说实话，很好摸，会上瘾的那种好摸。  
可恶，这就是帅哥捕手的脸吗，上帝你为什么这么不公平！

这样没过一分钟，我自己就自热了起来。  
现在自己的脸大概就好像是漫画里，男女主人公手里拿着的，蒸熟了的红薯。  
不，一定比红薯还红。

“哈哈哈。笨蛋泽村，手热的很快啊。我们还是快点回去吧。”说着御幸前辈把我的手从他的脸颊上拉开。  
呼，虽然很快就要放开手了，但是今天的愿望算是顺利达成了，感觉又离御幸前辈进了一步。

嗯？？

那天晚上，回去的路上，  
御幸前辈一直没有放开我的手。前辈的右手，一直小心翼翼地牵着我的左手。直到宿舍才放开。

至今，自己还是记不清了，那时到底有没下过【请让御幸前辈和我牵手】的指令。

四

“哈～”这是今天叹的不知道几个气了。  
“泽村！监督让你去仓库还下训练道具”被东条拍了拍肩，才意识到今天的训练已经结束了。  
今天很不在状态，虽然投球都还可以，但只有自己知道，心不在焉。  
如果总结下原因，可以归纳成，御幸前辈太受欢迎了怎么办。

今天无意在放学后，撞上了御幸前辈被告白的现场。  
今天是自己值日，打扫完成后独自一人到学校后面来扔垃圾，扔完回去的路上走了一条平时没什么人的捷径。  
再转个弯就快到教学楼的时候，听到远处离教学楼有点距离的花园中，传来女生大声的“我喜欢你！！”的告白声。  
不知哪里来的好奇心驱使，自己悄悄的摸到了告白现场的后方，也看清了主人公。  
“我喜欢你，御幸前辈！请接受我的心意。”女生又重复了一遍自己的告白，并双手把手中的信递出。  
可惜，我们御幸前辈，现在只对棒球有兴趣。自己心里有点幸灾乐祸的想着，即使写了告白信，御幸前辈一眼也都不会看的。  
平时也有听仓持前辈说起，御幸前辈一直被女孩子告白，但说实话也没什么实际感觉，毕竟到现在为止，不管什么样的女孩子，据说都是被御幸前辈冷酷的一口拒绝。甚至因为太冷淡，弄哭了不少女孩子。  
御幸前辈，和之前一样，快点速战速决的拒绝掉吧！

“扑哧，啊，不好意思不好意思，这个贴纸倒是挺可爱”。 这是。。御幸前辈的笑声。

嗯嗯？怎么回事？  
眼看着御幸前辈笑着接过告白信，饶有兴趣的端详了一会。  
说好的冷酷无情？为什么还笑了？为什么还接过了告白信？

“啊不好意思，还是还给你，贴纸很有趣。不过我现在一心在棒球和养狗上，没有兴趣谈恋爱，也不喜欢你，抱歉。”  
说完，前辈转身就走，我赶紧找了个不显眼的地方躲了起来。  
虽然结果同样是御幸前辈拒绝了别人，但感觉自己还是有点不能接受。

什么嘛，你还是会对女生那样笑的，还是有可能接受告白信的，  
也许某一天，还是有可能接受别人的告白的。

*还有，棒球就算了，养狗是什么拒绝别人的理由啊，本来，御幸一也你有养狗嘛混蛋！我们宿舍里哪里有狗给你养啊！*

看到面对女生不一样态度的御幸前辈之后，心情就一直没有好过。  
但还是认真的完成了训练，现在赶紧去仓库还个道具，等会还是早点泡澡睡觉吧。

仓库的门半开着，里面基本是一片漆黑的。  
“不好意思，有人吗？”  
“泽村？你也来还道具吗？”  
感觉自己出现了幻听，好像听到了御幸前辈的声音。我已经这么病入膏肓了吗？  
“喂，泽村，愣着干嘛，不还道具嘛？”听到渐渐靠近的脚步声，仓库中人影越来越清晰。  
还真的是御幸前辈。

“mu。。。御幸一也！！”  
“说了我是前辈，不要叫我全名。”一边抱怨着我，一边抬手准备摸我的头。  
不知为何我下意识的躲开了，径直先把道具放回仓库里。  
放好后回头看到御幸前辈还在仓库门口等我。

“泽村，一起回宿舍吧。”  
“不要！”

为什么要等我，为什么要对我这么温柔。为什么刚刚没有下指令你却要摸我的头，为什么之前你要牵我的手。  
为什么你对别的女生也笑的很开心，为什么刚刚要接过告白信。为什么你这么受欢迎。

为什么即使是拥有魔法，现在也只有我喜欢你。  
为什么我只能控制你的行动，如果可以，如果可以，我能不能下个控制心的指令？。

“御幸前辈，你自己先走吧，我想自己一个人待一会再走。”  
我终究还是没有胆量开口问出想问的问题。  
本来就是没有尽头和结局的暗恋，只不过今天提前看到了结局而已。  
我可能和今天那个女生一样，虽然前辈现在对我很温柔，但就是毫无意义的温柔，如果我也像她那样表白，最后还是会被拒绝。

抬头看到御幸前辈还是在门口没有走，眼底深沉甚至有点可怕的，望着自己。  
看着御幸前辈的脸，突然各种委屈的情绪一下子都涌了上来，等回过神来脸边就有凉凉的水珠滴了下来。  
啊，自己真没用，什么都还没表达就先哭了起来。。。太没用了，御幸前辈肯定很无语。  
那就最后一次，让我任性一下，试试看。  
心里默念，【请让御幸前辈。。。。喜欢我】

“泽村。不要闹别扭了，一起回去吧”  
看吧，果然，这种超出常识范围的指令就永远不会实现。所以，我是在御幸前辈的接受范围之外吗。

还在原地发呆的我，不知何时御幸前辈已经从仓库门口走到我的身边，在我耳边叹了口气说，“笨蛋。”  
“又叫人笨蛋！如果我真的是笨。。。唔”  
还没说出口的话，被嘴上突然出现的柔软触感堵了回去。

嗯嗯？？御幸前辈是在亲我吗？？我刚刚的指令是说错了吗？是说了亲自己吗？  
十秒的亲吻。  
离开互相的温柔触感后又被揽入了怀中。

“还说不是笨蛋，就算不下那样的指令，我也很明显的在喜欢你啊。”  
“哎？？”  
“笨蛋泽村，难道都没觉得不对吗？如果真的是你的魔法，为什么你要求我接球，就算多加10个也没成功过，当初你让我写作业也没有成功，只有那些对我有利的身体接触才成功，不是你能控制我，是我能听到你的心声啊傻瓜”

“还有我也知道今天你躲在后面，看到别人对我告白了，我拒绝别人的时候也都暗示你了，你也没听懂吗？”

“不是说了现在我一心想养狗，你生日那天心里说要做我的狗狗我可是没忘记。”

“虽然不知道这个魔法为什么会有，什么时候会消失，但是你喜欢我喜欢的要死，我可是都记得清清楚楚。”

“泽村。。。我。。。”

“啊啊啊啊！太害羞了！！！别说了！！御幸前辈！！我也喜欢你！”

“哈哈哈哈，泽村是准备好当我的狗狗了？”

“什么嘛。。。我要当御幸前辈的恋人！”

那天就是我和御幸前辈的交往纪念日。  
神奇的是，御幸前辈的听到我心声的魔法，在交往第二日就自然而然的解开了

end

wb：檸檬堂桜


End file.
